<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Piece One-Shots by JustBeMe13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108192">One Piece One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13'>JustBeMe13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate story line, Crazy Crew, Cute things, I'll add tags when I think of them, Little Girls, Requests, Violins, Weirdness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests from FFN and AO3 will be combined here. Requests are closed for now, but will open once I've done all the requests from FFN. </p><p>Short stories about the Straw Hat Pirates and other One Piece characters requested by my fans. </p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Play Me A Tune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Shaeril McBrown, FFN)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A baby girl who befriends a skeleton)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>“That’s mine! Give it back!”</p><p>Brook watched as a few boys tore the violin from the young girls hands. They laughed and passed it to each other when she tried to get it. How cruel, Brook thought. The skeleton had witness how the girl was playing lovely music on her violin, until those boys came along and stole it from her. He’d seethed with anger and was about to go help when the girl gave a roar and dove on one of the boys, tearing at his hair and attacking him with a right punch to his face.</p><p>The skeleton smiled, even though he had no lips (HAHA skull joke!), and walked over calmly. “I beg your pardon, but please return the ladies violin to her,” he said darkly.</p><p>The boys froze and tilted their heads to look at him. It wasn’t every day you get to see a living skeleton. Their faces paled and one of them dropped the violin, letting the girl catch it with determined grace. Then, the boys took off in sheer terror, screaming of a living corpse.</p><p>Brook turned to the girl. She was looking over her violin with care and he appreciated that. It’d be a waste if the instrument was damaged. He bent down to look at her closely. She was rather pretty for her age, he wondered how old she even was.</p><p>“Excuse me miss, but would you be so kind as to lend me your name?” he asked.</p><p>The girl looked at him and her eyes roamed over his skinless face for a second, before turning back and standing, dusting off her ragged clothes. “My name is Shaeril, sir. Thank you for saving me and my violin.”</p><p>Brook’s face softened. “Don’t thank me young lady. I just happened to be listening to your wonderful tune when I saw what had occurred.”</p><p>The girl, Shaeril, grinned and picked up the violin, setting a tune again. Brook’s face lightened up and he reached behind him to grab his own instrument. The girl’s eyes widened as she saw his violin, which was sleek and black and beautiful. She smiled even wider when he joined in with her tune, marking every note precisely on time.</p><p>Together, they played the song until it was over and they’d gathered a few bystanders then. Brook noticed the hat on the ground and how people threw money in it. The girl scuttled to it and grabbed the money she earned with a big smile.</p><p>“Thank you for playing with me, sir. It was fun!” she said.</p><p>Brook smiled at her and laid a bony hand on her head. “No, thank you Shaeril. It was an honor to play with a person as talented as you are.”</p><p>Shaeril’s face exploded in a blush and she mumbled a thanks at the skeleton. Brook smiled and was about to ask her something when an explosion sounded. He looked up to see a dust cloud and he could hear swords clashing as well as people screaming.</p><p>The girl paled slightly and hid behind him. Brook laid his hand on her head and bent down to talk with her.</p><p>“Please go home, miss. Your parents must be worried about you. I must go and help my crew. It’s probably the marines again.”</p><p>Shaeril stared at him with wide eyes. “You must be Soul King Brook, right?” she asked.</p><p>Brook nodded and glanced at his violin. It was a treasure of his, something he held dear. Then he glanced at hers. It was ragged and old and almost falling apart, despite it’s beautiful tone. With a last thought and the sound of an explosion, he handed the violin to her and whispered in her ear.</p><p>Before she could process, Brook was gone. The violin in her hand hummed with energy and life, giving her new energy as she smiled. Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at the darkening sky, time to go home.</p><p>When she got there and her mother saw the black violin, she freaked. But when Shaeril told her how she got it, her mother was overjoyed and happy for her daughter.</p><p>Night fell, Shaeril went to bed, the violins on her nightstand. She eyed them carefully and what the skeleton had said came back to her.</p><p>
  <em>“Become a great musician, make me proud!” </em>
</p><p>She didn’t even have the time to promise him that she would. But somewhere in her heart, she knew that, no matter how much time would pass, the gentlemen skeleton would hear her music, no matter how far away he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ace The Spade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Anon Protector, FFN)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(How about when Ace and his crew got washed up on Wano, hearing Kaido resides there and is a tyrant to Wano, decides to challenge him. Of course the result is obvious which lead to Kaido to attempt to recruit Ace into his crew. The 3 Disasters become 4, King the Wildfire, Queen the Plague, Jack the Drought and Ace the Spade.(Can't find another fire Natural Disaster name).)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>“ACE!” Saber screamed in distress as Ace was flung down and lay unmoving on the ground.</p><p>“No don’t!” Mihar grabbed his shoulder to keep him from interfering. “You don’t stand a chance against him, Saber. You’ll die if you try. If he beat Ace, we can’t do anything. We’ll just have to see what the captain does.”</p><p>Saber growled under his breath and released the tension from his body. He was so done with this! Why did they have to go and challenge Kaido of all people. They should have known he was the strongest person alive because come on! He just swatted their captain like a fly!</p><p>Saber whined and looked behind him at the faces of the crew. They were all shocked and scared to see that they had been defeated so easily. Kaido’s laugh rung through the cave and Ace twitched. Mihar bared his teeth and Kotatsu growled.</p><p>“You’re a lively bunch aren’t ya!” he rumbled, spilling more sake into his mouth.</p><p>Ace twitched some more and groaned, sore to the bone. “Damn,” he murmured. </p><p>“I have a proposition for you, Fire Fist Ace. Join me and I won’t kill you and your crew, refuse, and you already know.”</p><p>Ace looked at his crew for a second before standing, shaking on wobbly legs. He snarled at Kaido, but he knew it was a lost cause.</p><p>“Fine,” he growled.</p><p>Kaido smirked. “Good,” he said. “From now on, you’ll be known as Ace The Spade.”</p><p>Ace could only grit his teeth in anger.</p><p>Several years later, Ace would meet up with both of his brothers, unexpectedly. A large fight would ensue, leaving Ace to choose between Kaido, or his sworn brothers and their Nakama.</p><p>Such a difficult choice for one such as us, but for Ace, it was easy as pie. It was with a grin and a tip of his hat, finger flaming under it, that he betrayed Kaido The Beast and helped his little brother become the King of the Pirates.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's Just A Picture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Asperger Hero, FFN)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Robin x Franky with the word "camera".)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>“Alright, now stand like that, yes precisely.”</p><p>Nami’s eyes were pinned to the new spectacle, and were the rest of the crew’s.</p><p>“Okay now do it like that,” Robin said, happiness in her tone.</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Usopp muttered.</p><p>“Okay, now do me,” Robin chirped.</p><p>Nami watched as Franky took the device from Robin and the Devil Fruit user took her position before the setting sun. She watched as Franky snapped a few pictures of the dark haired woman. Robin had a smile so wide on her face, Nami had not seen it before.</p><p>“I’m gonna go now, before I kill myself,” Zoro declared.</p><p>Sanji and Luffy agreed, though Nami had no idea if Luffy understood what was going on. She watched them leave, draggin an innocent Chopper with them asking innocent questions. Usopp fled after them. Brook was the only one left together with Nami herself.</p><p>“Should we leave them be?” the skeleton asked.</p><p>Nami dumbly nodded her head, stood and folded the newspaper. She walked with Brook towards the galley, then turned back with a small smile on her face.</p><p>Robin’s arm was holding up the camera, snapping a photo of her and Franky in a happy embrace before the setting sun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(The story nobody asked for)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(</strong>
  <strong>Sanji sees a ghost, and it’s following Zoro)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Sanji stared at the little girl sitting in the grass next to Zoro. The Swordsman seemed oblivious to the person sitting next to him as he cleaned his swords. The little girl had short black hair in a bob style and her eyes sparkled with a certain joy that Sanji hadn’t seen anywhere before. He gaped for a while, forgetting the plate of snacks he had in his hands. It toppled to the floor, startling the Swordsman, who looked up at him.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” the man questioned.</p><p>Sanji blabbered something, before clearly saying, “There’s a- a girl sitting there.”</p><p>Zoro frowned and looked at the girl, past her, Sanji could see. “What in the heck are you talking about? Have you lost your marbles in the kitchen?” he asked.</p><p>Sanji sputtered angrily, picked up the tray with spoiled food, and flung it at Zoro’s head. The Swordsman ducked with a hearty laugh and scurried out of the way as food rained down on him. Sanji looked at the girl. She was smiling, looking after Zoro. Her posture was small, but strong, she was confident. Sanji only then noticed that the light shone through her. She wasn’t real?</p><p>“Marimo, there’s a ghost following you,” Sanji said, numbly.</p><p>Zoro stopped short when he said that, glancing over his shoulder at Sanji. He looked at where Sanji was looking.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>And then he smiled. Sanji watched as the girls smile became so wide she almost seemed to glow. Zoro wondered off and the girl waved at him. Sanji looked back at Zoro, his white sword had started to glow. Then he looked back at the girl, but she was gone.</p><p>A slow smile spread over Sanji’s face, and he quickly followed Zoro before the idiot could steal his cooking wine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>